Baby Don't Go
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: While on a case in Idaho Reid is shot, uncovering his secret relationship. Meanwhile JJ and Will struggle with the fact that they will soon be parents. ReidOC, JJWill, and some KevinGarcia
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been gnawing at me for a while, so I'll write it

**This idea has been gnawing at me for a while, so I'll write it. I want to involve all the characters and their new relationships on the show. (Emily and Reid are the only ones who don't have a ship (or ex ship)…) **

**So enjoy! **

**I would love to give a shout out to everyone from the Criminal Minds Fanatic website, Laura, Kasi, Ang, Steph, 08, Nate, Irina, 'Aunty' M, Ali (princess89 on here), and Tinny (PanicButton on here). **

**Also check out my video blogs on youtube. AND my blog on . caitlin-elizabeth.**

**Also, watch Craig Ferguson every night at 12:35 AM on CBS. (the funny Scottish talk show host I refer too) **

CMCMCMCM

Lynn Johnson lay fast asleep on her boyfriend's worn out white leather love seat. The chatter of the late night talk show host filled the room; the Scottish talk show host was the funniest on TV. But Lynn was too tired she had fallen asleep before he even came on. She was jerked awake when she felt another presence in the room. She sat straight up on the couch, her long brown hair flowing down her back to her hips, her heart was racing, and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Suddenly a tall figure came out of the shadows and into the glow of the TV.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Her boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid apologized.

"Spencer don't do that!" She scolded him sitting straight up on the couch, pushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"I really didn't mean to." He said sitting down next to her.

"It's fine I suppose." She sighed turning so that she was leaning against him. He lifted his arm up and put it around her while she laid her head on his shoulder. "How was your day?" She asked looking into his deep brown eyes with her green ones.

"Good." He said.

"When'd you get back?" She asked. Reid had just been in Miami on a case.

"An hour ago." He answered.

"How was the case?" She asked.

"Uhm, interesting. William LaMontange showed up." He said.

"The one from New Orleans?" She asked.

"Yeah, he and JJ were kissing not long before we left." He said with a small smile.

"That's a surprise?" She asked.

"Well no…" He said. "Hey turn it up." He said when he saw one of his favorite actors come onto the screen.

"I'm going to bed." Lynn said standing up once the show was over.

"Wait." Reid said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down. "I've known you for years, and I know we've only been dating for a few months but…" He said, pausing to pull a velvet box out of his messenger bag. "Will you, uhm, marry me?" He asked opening the box, inside was a large diamond ring; it was the most beautiful thing Lynn had ever seen.

"Uh," Lynn said, she was speechless.

"Please say yes." Reid begged.

"Yes." She chocked.

CMCMCMCM

"Ms. Jareau? The doctor will see you now." A nurse said the next morning.

"Thanks." JJ said standing up and following the nurse down the hall.

"He will be in momentarily." She said before turning and leaving the room. A few seconds later a doctor came into the room.

"So, how may I help you?" The doctor asked.

"I think I may be pregnant, I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive, but I don't want to get too excited until I hear it from a doctor." JJ said.

"Okay well, I can run some tests, just take this," He said handing her a urine cup.

"Okay." She said, taking the cup. When she did her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Uh-huh, okay… fax me the files." JJ said before hanging up. "I gotta go."

"Just pee in that and I will call you with the result. What's your phone number?"

CMCMCMCM

Later that afternoon Reid raced into the conference room.

"Sorry I'm late." Reid said taking his seat.

"Another movie?" Hotch asked eyeing him with concern.

"No, I didn't hear the phone ring." He answered.

"Police in Boise Idaho need our help." JJ said pushing a button on her remote that controlled the flat screen TV behind her. Everyone couldn't help but wince at the sight in front of them. Four victims, all females in their twenties, were stabbed over a hundred times, though there was one long gash in their stomach, their heart was laying not far from their bodies. It appeared as though someone had reached into their chest and ripped their heart out.

"Oh my Lord." Garcia said looking away from the screen, nearly throwing up.

"Wheels up in twenty minutes." Hotch said standing up and leaving the room.

CMCMCMCM

"What if we're looking at this the wrong way?" Reid mused as he looked at the board in the police station five days later. He and JJ were there alone while everyone else was out in the field.

"What do you…" JJ started to say but she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Ms. Jareau? It's Dr. Reed." _He said.

"Hello, Dr. I am kind of busy…" JJ started to say but the doctor cut her off.

"_I am calling with your results." _He said. _"You're pregnant." _

"Thank you doctor." She said smiling before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Reid asked looking over at her.

"The doctor." She said.

"What'd he have to say?" Reid asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Reid exclaimed smiling at JJ before turning back to the board.

CMCMCMCM

"I need you to put the gun down." Reid said hastily. He stood face to face with the unsub only an hour later; everyone else was still in the field. He stood in between JJ and the mad man with the gun.

"Why should I? The bitches deserved it!" He yelled.

"I know that you loved your girlfriend, and I know that when she left you it felt as though she had ripped your heart out. That's why you did that to those woman right? But they aren't her, they didn't hurt you like Rachel did." Reid said.

"Shut up!" The unsub yelled. Just then Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Emily came bursting through the doors of the police station, startling the unsub. The unsub jumped accidentally pulling the trigger of his gun, causing a bullet to hurdle towards Reid. Another shot rang out from Morgan's gun, shooting the unsub in the head at the same time a bullet hit Reid in the chest. All Reid could do is stand there helplessly and blood started to come out of his chest, the pain was overwhelming, he fell to the floor. The world seemed to go by in slow motion, he heard JJ yell his name and run to his side, putting pressure on his wound.

"Reid, man, stay with me." Morgan said joining JJ at Reid's side. Emily went to Reid's side as well while Rossi made sure the unsub was dead and Hotch called an ambulance. That was the last thing Reid remembered before he passed out.

CMCMCMCM

**Tada! That's the first chapter, what do you think?**

**I know it is moving kind of fast but fret not, it will slow down. **

**Please review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank Evans12, Sue1313, tearbos, Irinaj, Dropkick95, T.V. and Movie critic for life (she told Reid first because he was standing right there), SpencerReid, and numb3rslover for reviewing. **

**I would like to thank Irina(j) for continuing to support me in my work. Cheers sis, also, sorry that you are still having java problems!**

**BTW if something should be capitalized but isn't it is because the shift key isn't really a key anymore, so I am having some trouble, but I am managing. **

CMCMCMCM

Five days after Spencer had left for Idaho, Lynn sat on the worn out leather love seat, waiting for Spencer's friend, Penelope Garcia, to come over. After watching a TV show on _Comedy Central,_ about doctors in the ER and OR, for twenty minutes she heard a knock on her door. She got up off the couch and walked to her door, behind the door stood Penelope, looking as spunky as ever.

"Come in." Lynn said opening the door to let her friend in. Penelope had caught onto the fact that Spencer had a girlfriend not long after they had started dating. Penelope had insisted on meeting Lynn, ever since they had been very close friends. Penelope and Lynn hung out every day when the others were out of town.

"Hey." Penelope said hugging her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good, kind of bored." She said gesturing towards the ending comedy on the TV.

"That show is funny." Penelope argued.

"I've seen this episode at least seven times." Lynn said.

"Oh." Penelope said sitting down on the couch, Lynn sat down next to her.

"So…" Lynn said.

"What is that!?" Penelope shrieked noticing the diamond ring on Lynn's left ring finger.

"Oh, uh, Spencer asked me to marry him…" Lynn said.

"Congratulations!" Penelope squealed pulling Lynn into her arms.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, she brushed her long brown hair out of her have.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" Garcia asked looking at Lynn's hip-long brown hair.

"Yes, and my eyes and my body." Lynn said rolling her green eyes.

"Yep." Garcia said, but she was barely heard over the sound of Lynn's landline ringing.

"Hold on a second." Lynn said getting up off the couch and walking over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Lynn Johnson?" _An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes?"

"_This is Dr. Daniel Robert, I am calling from Boise General Hospital, you are listed as Spencer Reid's medical contact." _The voice said.

"Yes?" She asked, fear rushed through her, it must have showed in her voice because Penelope was looking right at her with pure concern.

"_Ma'am Spencer was shot earlier today, he is in surgery as we speak." _The doctor said apologetically.

"W-where was he shot?" She asked, a warm, salty, tear slid down her face.

"_Just slightly above his heart. I really would rather talk to you face to face." _He said grimly.

"O-okay, I-I'll be out there in f-four hours." Lynn chocked before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked seeing how pale Lynn had just become.

"S-Spence… he… he's been shot."

CMCMCMCM

"Has anyone called Garcia?" Hotch asked looking around at the worried faces that all sat around the waiting room. JJ sat at the far end of the waiting room, distancing herself from the others, she appeared to be in a world of her own. Emily sat two chairs to JJ's right, studying her friend. Morgan sat on the other side of the waiting room with his head in his hands. Rossi sat next to him, seemingly very calm, though he had grown to love the young profiler as well, and it took all of his strength to keep from pacing. Hotch stood towards the entrance of the waiting room, watching over his team.

"No, not yet." Emily said taking her eyes off of JJ for a minute.

"I'll call her." Morgan sighed getting up out of the chair to go call Garcia. Once he was outside he dialed her number, she picked up on the second ring.

"_Yes?" _Garcia asked, she sounded pretty shaken up_._

"Baby Girl it's Morgan, Reid, he's been shot." Morgan said, closing his eyes waiting for Garcia's reaction.

"_I know." _She said quietly.

"You know?" He asked.

"_Yes, I will be out there in five hours, airports." _Garcia said mockingly.

"Alright, I'll call you if we find anything out." Morgan said.

"_Thanks." _Garcia said gratefully before hanging up the phone.

CMCMCMCM

"Hello?" JJ asked answering her phone right when Morgan came back into the waiting room after calling Garcia.

"_Hey JJ, it's Will." _A kind voice said from the other end of the line, hearing his adorable New Orleans caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Hey." She said.

"_You called? You said it was important?" _Will asked. JJ had forgotten that she had called Will only fifty minutes before Reid had been shot. Though Will hadn't picked up so she had left a message.

"Yeah, uh, hold on a minute." She said standing up. "I'm going to take this outside." She said before walking outside, once she was out there she leaned against the building.

"_Well?" _Will asked.

"I found out earlier, I'm, Will, we're going to be parents." She said.

_"W-we are?" _He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." JJ whispered.

"_Well that's great news, but what are we going to do?" _Will asked.

"Look Will, I don't want to talk about it right now okay?" JJ asked.

"_Why?" _He asked offended.

"Because my friend has just been shot." She said angrily.

"_Which one?" _Will asked.

"Reid." She chocked.

"_Oh Jayje, I'm so sorry, look I'll let you go, but I am just a phone call away, you know that right?" _Will asked.

"Yes, thanks." She said gratefully.

"_I love you, you know that right?" _Will asked.

"I love you too." JJ said hanging up the phone.

CMCMCMCM

An hour later everyone sat around the waiting room, JJ had returned to her seat thinking about the baby and about Reid. Emily sat reading a magazine, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch were speechless.

"It's my fault you know." JJ said speaking for the first time since she had came back inside.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked kindly.

"He-Spence, he thought he needed to protect me. He was distracting the unsub from me…" JJ said, warm tears sliding down her face.

"Why would he do that?" Morgan asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"About an hour before Spence was… I got a phone call from my doctor, he told me I was… pregnant." She said looking down at her hands.

"Congratulations!" Emily exclaimed smiling at her friend.

"If I wouldn't have told him he might not have stood in between me and the unsub, he might be sitting on the plane, kicking my ass at cards right now. But instead he's dieing." JJ chocked.

"He would have protected you from the unsub even if you weren't pregnant." Emily said.

"You think so?" JJ asked.

"I know so."

CMCMCMCM

**Okay so the last part was kind of sappy, but I wanted JJ to feel responsible, there will be more of that type of drama (of course). But that was what I was aiming for, that Reid took a bullet for JJ…**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

This idea has been gnawing at me for a while, so I'll write it

**Wow, I'd like to thank tearbos, Sue1313, Dropkick95, Evans12, Tuva, Irinaj, bk-1205, T.V. and Movie critic for life, Animefreakkagome, and Angel of the Night Watchers for reviewing the last chapter.**

--

"How much longer?" Lynn asked impatiently from the passenger side of the rental car.

"We're here." Garcia said pulling into the dark hospital parking lot. Lynn jumped out of the car before it had even come to a stop. Lynn ran down the sidewalk into the hospital, running as fast as she could down the hallways until she reached the OR.

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid?" She asked the nurse.

"He's still in surgery, are you Lynn Johnson?" The nurse asked, Lynn nodded. "I'm sorry." The nurse said before turning back to some paperwork. Lynn sighed before turning to sit down in the waiting area just as Garcia caught up. The six people in the waiting area jumped out to greet her while Lynn took a seat in an empty chair.

"Garcia, Baby Girl." Morgan said pulling Garcia into a hug.

"How's he doing?" Garcia asked.

"He's still in surgery." Lynn said tearfully. Everyone on the team turned to look at the young girl.

"How would you know?" JJ asked.

"Uhm guys, this is Lynn Johnson, Reid's fiancée." Garcia said. Everyone looked back and forth between Garcia and Lynn.

"Fiancée?" Morgan squeaked.

"As of five days ago." Lynn said softly.

"Reid? Fiancée?" Morgan asked. Lynn nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised…" Lynn said with a smile. Her smile faded as she remembered that she may never see Spencer again. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

--

"Ms. Johnson?" A doctor asked a few hours later, waking Lynn from a restless sleep.

"Yes?" She asked brushing some of her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"He's up, are you ready to see him?" The doctor asked.

"Of course!" She said almost jumping out of her chair. "Can they see him too?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." The doctor said before leading them all down a hall, passing door after closed door until they finally reached the right one. The doctor opened the door and stepped back to let them into the room.

"Lynn?" Reid whispered weakly. His voice was barely audible.

"Spence. Oh my God, what have you done to yourself?" Lynn asked walking to his bedside and brushing some of his wavy hair out of his face.

"Hey Reid." JJ said walking up to the bedside, everyone on her heals.

"JJ, how are you?" Reid asked.

"How am I?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "I'm fine, just don't pull a stunt like that again." JJ said angrily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So we met your friend." Morgan said with a sinister smile. Reid's cheeks turned bright red, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Lynn asked sitting down in the chair next to Reid's bed.

"My shoulder hurts a little." Reid lied, the truth was that the pain was blinding, but he didn't want to make Lynn worry.

"I can tell when you're lying." Lynn said.

"It hurts." He said simply.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better? Maybe I can convince some gullible doctor to give you some pain medication." Lynn said with a wink.

"No, I told them not to give me anything." Reid said.

"What? Why?" Lynn asked, Reid tired to tell her with his eyes. "Oh." She said nodding in understanding. Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Reid needs his rest." The doctor said coming into the room. He stepped towards Reid's IV with a needle full of some clear liquid.

"What is that?" Lynn asked.

"It's just something to make him sleep, don't worry, it's not addictive." The doctor assured her. "Now, let Mr. Reid rest." He said shooing them out the door.

"Wait, can't I stay a moment longer?" Lynn begged.

"It's okay." Reid said squeezing her hand. "Go, get some sleep. I'll be fine." He assured her.

"Okay." Lynn sighed after a moment's hesitation. She stood up and followed the team out the door. Garcia grabbed her arm once they were walking down the hall towards the exit.

"Where are you staying?" Garcia asked Lynn.

"Well…I have a cousin who lives about an hour away." Lynn said.

"Lets go out for beers." She suggested.

"I can't." JJ said.

"Why not?" Garcia asked.

"She's pregnant!" Emily chirped.

"Oh my God!" Garcia said before engulfing JJ in a big bear hug.

"Penelope, I can't breath." JJ said trying to squeeze out of her grasp.

"Sorry." Garcia said releasing her.

"It's okay." JJ said with a smile.

"You can go out for drinks, ginger ale." Morgan reminded her.

"I just want to get some rest, sorry Penelope." Lynn apologized.

"Alright." Garcia sighed. "But I'm driving you." She said dangling the keys in front of Lynn's face.

"Whatever."

--

**Sorry it's short, but I updated for Ang's sake and it's late, I have no clue where this story is going to go. **

**So just bear with me k? **

**Do you see that little blue button down there? You know you want to push it and write me some kind words. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to thank Ang (hey Ang, glad you reviewed :D), Sue1313, Dropkick95, Mistress Bumblebee, and Angel of the Night Watchers for your reviews. They made me smile. **

**Hmm, history on Lynn, I'll see what I can do. **

**Seriously, right now, go to the nearest Starbucks and get a Mint Mocha Chip Frappaccino, best think on the planet!**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

--

Lynn lay in the dark motel room, unable to sleep. She had left Spencer hours ago. _He's fine. _She kept telling herself, but she felt so unsettled about everything. Though she wasn't sure why. All she could do in the long nighttime hours was remember how she had met Spencer…

_The twenty year old had just arrived in Washington. She was nervous; she had never done anything like this in her life. Right now she was sitting in _Starbucks _drinking a _Mint Mocha Chip Frappaccino _and reading a newspaper. When she looked up he was just standing there, at the counter. He was the nerdiest boy she had ever seen, but he looked just as nervous as she did. She couldn't help but feel an odd attraction to the young man. His medium_ _length brown hair tucked behind his ears, his kind, gentle, brown eyes scanning the coffee shop nervously. His button up shirt and a sweater vest. She sighed; _I could never be good enough for him. _She thought to herself. _

_Twenty minutes later, when her coffee was finished, she stood up to leave. Not watching where she was going. She ran right into the poor man from the counter. _

"_I-I'm sorry." The man said turning bright red. _

"_It's okay, it was entirely my fault." She said. "What's your name?" She asked. _

"_Spencer, Spencer Reid." He said nervously. _

"_Lynn Johnson." She said with a smile. _

"_That's a pretty name." He commented. _

"_Thanks." _

She remembered his smile as he watched her. She remembered how they had talked for hours about anything and everything. She had found out that Spencer was an FBI agent in training. She told him that she wanted to be a reporter, but her father had always said she was never good enough. He _always _said she wasn't good enough. She closed her eyes and tried to think about Spencer some more.

"Don't think about dad." She told herself over and over. But it was hard not too. Sometime later, she wasn't sure when, she fell into a restless sleep.

--

"Lynn. Lynn? Lynn!" Garcia called pounding on Lynn's motel room door.

"Coming!" Lynn yelled getting out of bed. She looked in the mirror. _I look like hell. _She thought staring at her reflection. Her normally soft and tangle free long hair was tangled and sticking up all over the place. Dark circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep.

"Come on Lynn." Garcia said impatiently. Lynn walked to the door and opened it impatiently.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"Come on, the team wants to have breakfast. We're all in the breakfast lounge." Garcia said grabbing Lynn's hand.

"Let me get changed first." Lynn said closing the door. She turned around and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black Tinkerbelle cami. Once she was dressed she walked out the door and towards the breakfast lounge. When she got to the breakfast lounge she made her way to the counter where she grabbed a blue berry muffin before going to sit at a table in the corner.

"Lynn get over here!" Garcia called, Lynn acted like she couldn't hear her. All she wanted to do was be alone and eat her muffin. "Lynn." Garcia said approaching the table. "Please come sit with us, they want to get to know you." She said gently.

"I have a lot on my mind right now Penelope." Lynn said.

"I know, we all do, now please come sit with us." Garcia begged. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said standing up and following Garcia over to the four tables they had pushed together and took a seat.

"So Lynn, where are you from?" Emily asked.

"A subdivision outside of Flint, Michigan." Lynn said.

"I've heard it's bad there." Morgan commented.

"Not really, I've always thought of Flint as Detroit's wanna-be-gangster little brother." Lynn said with a smirk on her face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"What was your family like?" Morgan asked.

"Well my mom was distant, she was abused as a child. I have six siblings. Ang, short for Angela, Lars. Ezra, Evan, Lilly and Ariella. We lived a 'normal' life." Lynn lied. "I was the youngest. Ezra and Evan were the oldest. But only by seven years.:

"That's, what? A child a year?" Morgan asked. Lynn nodded.

"What was the order?" JJ asked.

"Ezra and Evan, Ang, Lilly, Arielle, Lars, then me." Lynn said.

"What about your dad?" Hotch asked. He couldn't help but notice the sorrow, fear, and anger in her eyes.

"He was just like any dad." Lynn liked.

"Lynn, don't lie to profilers. It doesn't work." Garcia said.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Lynn said standing up and walking to the counter.

"You're her friend," JJ said to Garcia, "what happened to her?"

"Only Reid knows." Garcia said. "But what I can tell you is that she is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's patient and she loves Reid with all her heart. And most importantly, he loves her."

"Awww." Emily squealed.

"She even enjoys listening to his little 'fact vomits'." Garcia said.

"Is she crazy?" Morgan joked.

"No, she's in love." Garcia said.

"Love is a type of insanity." JJ said resting a hand on her stomach. Emily and Garcia nodded in agreement.

--

Lynn nearly dropped her coffee when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Ms. Johnson?" _A voice asked.

"Yes?"

"_This is Nurse Martha from the hospital. I am sorry, but Mr. Reid has slipped into a coma. We're not sure how." _The nurse said.

"T-T-Thank you f-for calling me." She said.

"_Do you want me to inform in team?" _She asked.

"N-no, they're here w-with me. I'll tell them." Lynn said.

"_Okay." _The nurse said, then the phone went dead. Lynn felt her legs turn to rubber underneath her. Black spots clouded her vision. She suddenly felt light headed. She didn't try to stop herself. She fell to the floor. She could hear the team getting up from their chairs and running to her side.

"Lynn? Lynn!" Garcia yelled shaking her frantically.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Spencer, he…he…" Lynn tried to say, but she couldn't.

"What happened to him?" Rossi asked.

"He slipped into a coma." Lynn whispered.

"Oh my God." Garcia whispered, tears falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. JJ and Emily gasped.

"Damn it!" Morgan shouted rubbing his shaved head before punching the floor.

"What am I going to do?" Lynn whispered.

"He's going to be okay." Hotch assured her, though no one believed him…

--

**That's it for this chapter. Here's a quick shout out to my friend Ang! Hey Ang! Did you like this chapter? **

**Okay so we don't know everything about Lynn. But we know she has father issues, that her mother was distant, and that she had lots of siblings. Should I bring the siblings into the story? I am thinking at least Ang, the twins and Lars? **

**Maybe? Idk. I'll figure it out. **

**BTW I might not update as often, we are down to one computer and there are four computer crazy people in this house. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops, there were lots of typos in the last chapter. Sorry, it's so hot here (and humid) my fingers don't want to work right. And I had written the last part of the chapter on paper so I wasn't looking at the computer while I was typing.**

**Anyways, thanks Sue1313, Angel of the Night Watchers and Dropkick95 for reviewing the last chapter. **

--

"_What do you mean 'he's in a coma?"_ Lynn's brother Lars asked a few hours later.

"I told you Lars, they won't know until the test results get back." Lynn said. It had been nearly ten hours since she got the phone call from the doctors stating that Spencer had slipped into a coma. They had all rushed to the hospital only to find him laying there. He didn't even seem like Spencer anymore. But he had been breathing on his own, which the doctors said was a good sign.

"_I just hope he wakes up Sis. I mean everyone knows you'd make an amazing mom and an amazing wife."_ Lars said, Lynn couldn't help but blush a little.

"Me too." She sighed.

"_Look, we're all heading out there."_ Lars said.

"All of you?" She asked.

"_Yeah, you are NOT dealing with this alone, are we clear."_ He said.

"I'm not alone, I've got Spencer's friends."

"_Most of us will be in by morning. Though Ang will be in a couple hours after the rest of us."_ Lars said.

"Whatever, you're the older one." Lynn said rolling her eyes slightly.

"_See ya Sis." _

"See ya."

--

At six am the next morning Lynn snuck out of the hotel to go to the airport. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a skin tight t-shirt. Half an hour after leaving she arrived at the airport. She parked the car before making her way to the building, she entered the building just as the flight from Michigan was landing. After ten minutes of waiting Lynn saw five of her six siblings talk down the terminal and into the waiting area.

"Lynn!" Ariella yelled running towards her sister and pulling her into her arms. "Oh I've missed you." She said squeezing Lynn.

"Me too." Lynn said. Ariella looked just like Lynn except her hair was shorter and a little darker. And Ariella had brown eyes, instead of green.

"Hey Lynn." Lilly said pulling her sister into a hug once Ariella was done.

"Hey Lilly." Lynn said hugging her sister. Lilly looked almost exactly like Ariella except her face was a little prettier than her sisters. And Lilly had freckles, unlike either of her sisters. Next up were Ezra and Evan. The twins took turns hugging and greeting their sister. The twins had medium length curly sandy brown hair with blue eyes and they both had freckles. After the twin's it was Lars' turn.

"Hey Sis." Lars said to his sister, who was his favorite.

"Hey Lars."

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into his green eyes with his brown ones. Lars had the same curly sandy brown hair as his brothers, the only thing keeping people from thinking he was one of the twins was the fact he looked younger. And that he had no freckles and brown eyes instead of blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lynn said before turning towards the entrance of the building.

"Are we all going to fit in that?" Lilly asked looking at the car.

"I think we will." Lynn said.

--

Three hours they were all seated in the small rental car, including Ang. Who had gotten off of the flight from Miami Florida where she was a teacher. Lynn roller her eyes as she looked in the rear view mirror of the SUV. In the back seat all four of her siblings were squished in the back, throwing pieces of paper and other stuff at each other.

"Guys, it's hard to drive with you doing that." Lynn complained.

"Sorry." Lars apologized.

"So, how are you doing Sis?" Ang asked from beside Lynn.

"Alright considering. I just can't help but wonder if he'll ever wake up. If we will get married, if we will ever have kids…" Lynn said, her voice trailing off. A tear fell down her face.

"He's going to be okay." Ang assured her sister.

"I hope you're right."

--

"Where is she?" Garcia asked pacing around the breakfast lounge in the hotel. She had knocked and knocked on Lynn's door for twenty minutes, then she called her. After the fifth call Hotch had a janitor open her door for them to look for her. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I don't know Baby Girl, but could you please sit down, you're making me dizzy?" Morgan asked. Just then Lynn and six other people went walking outside the lounge door.

"Lynn!" Garcia shouted.

"Hey Penelope." Lynn said turning to look at her friend who came running up.

"Where have you been?" Garcia demanded.

"I was picking up my brothers and sisters from the airport." Lynn said.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Garcia asked.

"I forgot it in the room, sorry." Lynn apologized. "Did something happen?" She asked.

"No." Garcia said.

"No news is good news." Ezra reminded them.

"He's right." Hotch said.

"Well lets get to the hospital." Morgan said.

"Can we get settled in first?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, we'll wait." Rossi said. Lynn nodded in appreciation before turning to walk with her siblings to their rooms. Once everyone was set up in their rooms, girls in one room boys in the other to save money, they headed back to the breakfast lounge. Where the team eagerly stood up and walked into the hallway.

--

"How is he?" Lynn asked when they arrived at the hospital a half an hour later.

"About the same." The nurse said. "Who are they?" She asked nodding towards Lynn's siblings.

"Oh these are my brothers and sisters, Evan, Ezra, Ariella, Lilly, Ang, and Lars." Lynn said pointing at each of them as she said their names.

"Okay." The nurse said before turning back to her coffee and a medical file. They all made their way down the hall, people watched as thirteen people went walking past door after door towards Reid's room. Once they found it Lynn was the first through the door, running to Reid's side.

"Hey Baby, it's me." She said gently brushing some hair out of his pale, almost lifeless, face. "How are you feeling?" She asked, there was no response. Lynn sighed and sat down in a chair, still clutching Reid's hand while everyone talked to him. Her siblings watched from a corner, they all had sad expressions on their faces, which angered Lynn a little. _He's going to be okay. _She told herself.

--

**Tada, did you like it?!**

**Wait till you see what happens in the next few chapters. You'll be like "OMG SHE DIDN'T!" **

**Anyways please click the little blue button and send me some encouraging words, it helps me a lot. **

**Shout out to Ang again. HEYYYY!! Where were you tonight? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Irina (heeeeeey! How are you, you made me smile. Do you read all my stories? I feel slightly stalked, yet pleased. Tehe, I talked to you today. :P) and Sue1313 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Okay, this chapter? Maybe? Maybe not? Next chapter? You'll see!**

--

Later that night Lynn was bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked from the main area of her hotel room. Everyone else had gone to bed but Lars had wanted to stay and hang out with his baby sister.

"I'm fine." She said before heaving one more time.

"Seriously sis, are you okay?" He asked again standing in the door frame.

"I'm just stressed." She said standing up and rinsing out her mouth at the sink.

"You're sure?" Lars asked.

"I'm positive Lars!" She yelled somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry." He said holding his hands up as if warding off an attack.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of upset right now, you understand?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lars said. "Hey it's only nine, lets go out to eat." He suggested.

"Okay." Lynn agreed.

"Want me to invite everyone else?" He asked.

"Of course, I haven't seen them in like eight years, except that one Christmas." Lynn said. Lars grabbed his jacket before walking out the door to go get the others. Lynn flopped down on the bed with her head in her hands. "Spence." She chocked tearfully. "Please God, don't take him away from me. Please, I love him."

--

"Hey there." The team heard a voice with a southern accent say behind them. They all turned to see Will standing holding a duffle bag.

"Will!" JJ exclaimed walking to her boyfriend to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought you might need some company." Will said.

"Well I got the team and seven other people." JJ said.

"Seven others?" Will asked.

"Reid's fiancée and her siblings are here." Garcia said.

"Spencer Reid has a fiancée?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." JJ said with a smile.

"How's he doing?" Will asked.

"He-he slipped into a coma." JJ said tearfully.

"Oh Jayje, I'm sorry." Will said. JJ shrugged.

"Listen I know it's only nine but I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to bed." JJ said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Will said.

"Okay, good night guys, see you in the morning." JJ said before walking off with Will on her heels.

"Lets all get some sleep, it's been a long day." Rossi said standing up, everyone did the same before walking to their different rooms.

--

JJ woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night she and Will had stayed up late snuggling and watching _Silence of the Lambs _on _A&E _which was oddly calming.

"Hey." She whispered shaking Will gently.

"Hey there." He said his voice still filled with sleep. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten thirty." She said. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed sitting up straight.

"What?" Will asked.

"We normally leave for the hospital at ten." JJ said pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed.

"Jayje, they would have called." Will said trying to calm his girlfriend.

"Maybe they didn't." JJ said pulling on a pair of jeans and putting on her shoes. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

--

"We'll let them sleep in." Hotch said at ten fifteen that morning. Everyone was seated in the breakfast lounge. Lynn at her siblings at one table and the team at another.

"Okay, let me go tell Lynn." Garcia said standing up.

"Hey Penelope." Lynn said as Garcia approached.

"Hey, I just thought you should know we won't be leaving for a while. We are letting JJ and Will sleep in since JJ just found out she's pregnant." Garcia said.

"Okay." Lynn said with a smile.

"You can leave without us." Garcia said. Lynn shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks, we'll wait." Lynn said.

"Okay." Garcia said before turning to walk back to her table.

"Whose pregnant?" Ariella asked.

"The blonde agent." Lynn said.

"Oh. Whose Will?" She asked.

"JJ's boyfriend from New Orleans." Lynn said.

"How do you know all of this?" Ezra asked.

"Spencer tells me everything the team goes through." Lynn answered.

--

**Okay so short chapter, but okay. Please push the little blue button down there? **


End file.
